


a lesson in physics • suho x sehun • smut • short (complete)

by abnegative



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: This was written as a request from a reader on Wattpad- my main.The request was "Sehun and Junmyeon as switch hitters with Sehun as the initiator. Age difference can be the same, can be canon verse or colleges au, flexible with their positions basically anything like this..“





	a lesson in physics • suho x sehun • smut • short (complete)

"It's no use." Sehun groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He hated physics and he just couldn't get his head around the formulas and equations on the page. He'd been staring at them for so long he felt like they were mocking him.

 

He slammed the book shut and put his head in his arms on the table. The rest of the study group just stared at the youngest. Jongdae rolled his eyes. He was bored with the overdramatic whining of the younger man. If he spent half as much time studying as he did complaining he would probably understand it. Jongdae side eyed Yixing who flicked his eyes toward the door.

 

"See you next week." Jongdae said as he got up from the table. Yixing was right behind him with his backpack hanging over one shoulder. That left only Sehun, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo at the table in a quiet corner of the campus library.

 

Sehun groaned again just as Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol waving at him through the window into the corridor. Kai's smiling face appeared as well and Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo to look up from his books. "Basketball training's over. Let's go." "Wait." Sehun grumbled. "The test is next week. What am I going to do." Baekhyun sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a name and a phone number. "Call my cousin. He's a PhD student and does some tutoring for cash. He might have a spot open."

 

Sehun rolled his eyes as his friends ditched him for their boyfriends without looking back. He was always being ditched and no one ever asked him out on a date or confessed to him. Maybe one day he would have someone and then he could ditch his friends and they could see how it felt. He read the name 'Kim Minseok' on the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. He hated the idea of having to pay someone but he was getting desperate.

 

Later that day he called and was disappointed to hear Minseok had no open spots for tutoring. But he did give Sehun another name, Kim Junmyeon, and he wrote down another phone number. He called the second and was pleased to hear the man on the other end of the phone had a vacancy for tutoring. Sehun wasn't pleased when he heard the hourly rate he was going to have to pay. But he took the appointment and wrote down the address and said he would meet this Junmyeon guy at his house the next day.

 

 

 

 

He stood outside the huge house and checked the address. It was right but why would a guy who had this much money be tutoring? He knocked and a butler opened the door. When Sehun asked for Junmyeon he was let into the huge mansions foyer and stood awkwardly while he waited. Finally a man descended the huge staircase to the left and Sehun felt hot all over. This couldn't be the tutor. The guy, probably a few years older than Sehun, looked like a prince. He had flawless white skin and dark hair brushed back from his forehead and when he smiled at Sehun he showed a dazzling row of perfect teeth.

 

"Hi. I'm Junmyeon." The man said as he held out his hand. Sehun awkwardly shifted his books in his arms and shook his hand without smiling. "Sehun." He said as he stared at the perfect man in front of him before the other spoke again. "Follow me." Sehun followed as the man went back up the stairs.

 

He thought maybe there was a study or something but the man took him into a large and well decorated bedroom with a huge bed and a large desk against one wall. "Sit." The man indicated the heavy pine desk and Sehun sat. He put his textbook down and opened it along with a thick notebook. "So... the four laws of thermodynamics..." Sehun began to flick through the textbook and check his notes but when he looked up Junmyeon was just staring at him from the doorway.

 

Sehun let his eyes wash over the man leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. "Aren't you going to help me with my physics?" Sehun asked. He was a little irritated that the man seemed less than interested in tutoring him. He wasn't going to pay him if he didn't at least try.

 

"Sehun, I'll be honest with you, I don't understand the first thing about thermodynamics. My major is business management." Junmyeon left the doorway and walked over to the desk. "But I've seen you around the campus and when I heard you were looking for a tutor, well, I started thinking this might be a way to get to know you a little...." he held Sehun's gaze as he sat next to him and Sehun ran his hand up his thigh.

 

"So how about you get on your knees and teach me something."Sehun said as his hand grazed lightly over Junmyeon's crotch. He let his thumb linger over the bulge growing inside Junmyeon's pants. No one had touched him in a long time and the way Sehun was running his hand over his cock was making it hard to resist.

 

Junmyeon slipped to the floor and began to run his hands up the inside of Sehun's thighs. "Mmmmm.... maybe I could teach you something...." Junmyeon said as Sehun closed his eyes and let his head drop back. "But I'm not paying you...." Sehun said and Junmyeon laughed out loud as he shifted his position to sit between Sehun's legs. "Maybe I could teach you something too." Sehun said as Junmyeon licked his lips.

 

Sehun felt hands on his zipper and he raised himself up enough to let Junmyeon pull his jeans down. "Wow." Junmyeon said when he palmed at Sehun's huge bulge. "It's bigger than I expected." He licked his lips again and pulled at the elastic of Sehun's underwear and freed the head of his cock. "Mmmmm.... yummy...." Junmyeon licked at the tip and smiled when Sehun groaned. "Suck it." He said as he grabbed a handful of Junmyeons thick dark hair. "Have patience." Junmyeon licked at the slow drip leaking from the slit before opening his mouth wide and taking in as much as he could.

 

"Shit... you don't fuck around do you?" Sehun groaned as he felt Junmyeon's tongue massaging the underside of his huge cock. "Fuck... we don't even know each other..." Junmyeon just shrugged as he breathed through his nose and sucked harder, his head moving up and down, his jaw beginning to ache from the stretch of Sehun's thick cock in his mouth.

 

Finally he popped his mouth free and Sehun breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at the sight of Junmyeon between his legs, saliva shiny in the corners of his mouth, his eyes glassy from the gag. "What are you going to teach me Junmyeon?" Sehun smirked down at the man on the floor. "I'll teach you how to ride a cock Sehun. Do you want to learn how to do that?"

 

Sehun got up and began shedding his clothes. He tossed his shirt off over his head and onto the floor and Junmyeon's hands were all over his chest. "I've sucked your cock and we havent even kissed yet." Junmyeon's mouth trailed up the side of his neck and lingered at his earlobe making the younger man shiver. "Kissing is overrated." Sehun said but he moved his head and captured Junmyeon's lips with his anyway. He let his tongue wander the other man's mouth while his hands slipped inside his shirt and felt his hard abs and his muscular chest.

 

"Let me see you...." he murmured, uncharacteristically soft, as his fingertips traced Junmyeon's nipples. Junmyeon pulled at his navy blue cashmere sweater and when he took it off the neat white button up underneath went too. When Sehun saw the older, but shorter, man's body he hummed in delight. "You're a deceptive man Junmyeon." He said, his husky voice thick with arousal, his eyes hungry for more. He pulled at Junmyeon's pants, unzipping them quickly, stepping out of his as he backed the other man onto the huge bed.

 

"I'm ready to learn..." Sehun said as he straddled Junmyeon's hips and began to thrust. With only their underwear left to seperate them he rolled his hips and rubbed their bulges together and when Junmyeon moaned the sound went straight into his groin. He let his wet lips trail damp kissed down Junmyeon's neck, down the middle of his sculpted chest, down his hard abs to his boxers. Sehun licked the straining fabric and smirked when Junmyeon's hips buckled up in response. "I'm ready." He said again and Junmyeon laughed a little. "No you're not baby." He leaned over and got a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer and handed it to Sehun still on top of him. "Here you go." Junmyeon said. "Make yourself ready."

 

 

Sehun climbed off and stripped his boxers and tossed them aside. He knelt on the bed, his knees between Junmyeon's legs, his cock heavy and hanging between his legs. He poured the lube out into his fingers and rubbed the lube around his ass, teasing his own hole a little, before pushing one finger inside. "Fuck..." Sehun swore as he pushed his finger inside himself up to the knuckle. "I haven't done this in a while...." he slipped the finger in and out a few times before going in with a second. Junmyeon just laid back on the pile of pillows and enjoyed the show. It didn't take long for Sehun to loosen up and soon his face wore a lewd expression as he chewed his bottom lip, panting hard, riding down on his one fingers.

 

Junmyeon squirmed out of his underwear and tugged at his erection. "Now you're ready..." he said as he reached out for Sehun and pulled him close. Sehun let his fingers slip free and straddled Junmyeon's hips, raising himself up and grabbing Junmyeon's cock, before lining it up and sinking down slowly. "Fuck..." Junmyeon gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes closed as his hips jerked up into the feeling. Sehun was warm and tight, his cock was hard, and he sat up and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Like this?" Sehun asked breathlessly as he began to ride, his hips rolling slowly, increasing in speed as Junmyeon murmured his approval.

 

Their bodies pressed close together, sweat and heat filling the space, the two men began to breath heavily. Sehun clenched his body tight and rode Junmyeon hard, his pace increasing, the man under him becoming a moaning mess. Sehun leaned back and clenched his ass tighter as he rode faster, moaning loudly when Junmyeon sucked a nipple, his hips working hard to keep a steady rhythm. "Fuck..." Junmyeon murmured. "I'm going to cum Sehun...." Sehun rode faster and enjoyed the feeling of Junmyeon's nails raking down his back as the man under him thrust his hips up and came hard. Junmyeon's orgasm rushed through his body, making him shiver and shake, and he called Sehun's name breathlessly as he spilled inside the younger man.

 

Oversensitivity set in and Junmyeon squirmed as Sehun's rolling hips slowed. "Sorry baby." Junmyeon said breathlessly. "I couldn't help it." "It's fine." Sehun said as he rode up and let Junmyeon's cock slip out of him. "Now it's your turn to learn. On your knees."

 

Junmyeon rolled over and kneeled up on all fours on the bed but to his surprise Sehun stood up and pulled him back to the edge. He grabbed the lube bottle and upended it into his hand, grabbing Junmyeon's dripping cock and giving it a little tug, making the older squeal a little.

 

He spread the mix of lube and cum around Junmyeon's ass before pushing his thumb inside. Junmyeon groaned and fell forward, his face in a pillow, his ass high in the air as Sehun used his thumb to loosen him up. "Take it." Sehun said as he moved his thumb faster before switching to two fingers. "I'm big Junmyeon. You'll have to be loose."

 

"I'm ready..." Junmyeon whined and pushed back as Sehun worked his ass into a wet mess. "Ok good." Sehun let his fingers slip free and grabbed his cock. "I'm done waiting. Be ready." He lined his cock up and began to push. He gave Junmyeon the first two inches before stopping to let him adjust. "How is it?" He asked and Junmyeon just thrust backwards against his body. "It's fine. I want it all Sehun. Please..." Sehun grabbed his hips and held them tight. "Ok..." He said as he pushed slowly and watched his cock disappear inside Junmyeon's ass. Junmyeon's breathing quickened but he didn't cry out and Sehun began to thrust slowly. The position was incredible, Junmyeon kneeling on the bed was the perfect height, and his cock slammed deeper and deeper with every thrust.

 

"Is it okay?" Sehun asked and Junmyeon whimpered a little but nodded and Sehun began to thrust faster and harder. "Fuck..." he said as he gripped Junmyeon's body and drove his hips hard against the older. "I'm going to cum..." one hand left Junmyeon's hips to grip his hair and Sehun let his other hand tease Junmyeon's nipple as he fucked him hard. "Fuck...." Sehun swore and groaned and pulled Junmyeon's hair hard as he chased his orgasm relentlessly. He thrust hard and came and called Junmyeon's name and finally he was spent. His hot seed was spilled inside Junmyeon's warm body and as he pulled his cock out he watched it drip slowly from Junmyeon's ass.

 

 

"So..." Junmyeon smirked as he pulled the younger man close against his chest. "More interesting than laws of thermodynamics?" "Yeah.." Sehun conceded, "But I still have the test next week. I'm so fucked." Junmyeon laughed. "Yeah you are fucked in more ways than one." He rolled and rested his head on Sehun's smooth chest. "Maybe I can get you that tutoring session with Minseok." Sehun smiled and pulled Junmyeon closer. "I like your tutoring best though." He said. "I've still got s lot to learn."

 


End file.
